True Identity A H2OVanoss Story
by InvisibleBookReader
Summary: Jonathan finds his online friend Vanoss at this school, and discovers that he's not all sunshine and rainbows. Evan doesn't want to bully the new kid, he has an uncanny resemblance to an old friend of his... BBS, Vanoss Crew, Youtube.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  
 **This is a work of fiction and any resemblances to people in real life are pure coincidence. I do not own the characters, except the original characters. The cover image is not mine.**

The cold winds of Canada hit Jonathan's scarred face as he stood, waiting for the bus to take me to my new school. The wind pushes his shaggy brown hair down in front of his bright blue eyes. He pushes his hair out of his face, revealing the three huge scars. The first one runs down the left side of Jon's face, from the temple to the chin. The next runs from the top of his right eye, over his nose and ending in the middle of his left cheek. The last is a small scar a couple of centimetres above his right eyebrow, disappearing into his hairline.

Jonathan's father gave him those scars three days after his tenth birthday. Most of the time he wasn't home. He was out sleeping around, but when he was home he was either drinking or hitting Jonathan's mother or himself. Or, unfortunately, sometimes both. Jon's dad went missing late last year, as a result, him and his mother moved up to Canada for a fresh start.

Jon's best friend, Evan, doesn't know he's residing in Canada, and Jon prefers to keep it that way. He doesn't want Evan to see his hideous face. Jon used to be called scarface and goblin at his old school. He knows what Evan looks like, based from long nights of gaming together, and next to him, Jon sees himself as a pile of shit. Evan's chocolate brown eyes can attract the attention of anyone, his jet black hair gleams in the sun, and it's all tied together with huge muscles and a beautiful smile. Not to mention his down-to-earth personality and his ability to make anyone laugh. As you now know, Jonathan is gay, and he may have a _slight_ crush on his best friend. Actually, make that a huge crush.

The rickety, old bus finally arrived, spluttering out fumes from the back. Jon's reflection shows on the headlight, a tall, scrawny 17 year old in a blue hoodie and black skinny jeans. Even on the bus Jon can tell this is a school divided by cliques. He notices all the different types of people, jocks, cheerleaders, emos, nerds, preps, and lesser groups.

Jon spots a spare seat, next to a boy with a red jacket and black jeans. His black hair is all spiked up. He's talking to someone in front of him, another boy their age with striking green eyes and fair skin.

"Excuse me?" Jon asks.

The boy turns to face Jon, spitting out, "What do you want?" Jon stood there, mouth hanging open in shock, how rude! It didn't hit him straight away, but then Jon recognises the accent and straight jawline from late nights playing games with 'The Banana Bus Crew'. They are even thinking of starting their own youtube channel soon. It's Evan. And he is looking hella fine.

"Um, is this seat taken?" Jon stutters out after an embarrassingly long amount of time.

"Whatever. Sit there if you want to." He replies, rolling his eyes. Jon quickly sits down just before the bus took off, saving him from flying down the bus. Evan continues talking in hushed whispers to the boys in front of him. What's go his knickers in a knot? He's not the type to just go around being rude to 'strangers'.

Over the rest of the ride, Jon steals glances at the boy seated next to him. Sure enough, he notices. His cheeks go red.

"What are you looking at?" He asks in a rude manner. He averts his eyes to the aisle floor. It doesn't quell Evan's anger though.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" He shouts. Jon looks him in the face, Evan looks back at Jon with disgust, how dare a weakling of a man sit next to him and ogle him shamelessly?

"S-sorry," Jon stutters hopelessly. _Stop stuttering_. Why was he treating him like this? Is it because of his scars? His face? His body? His lack of self esteem?

The bus jerks forward, sending Jon flying into the padded seat in front of him, as they pull up at the school, grinding to a halt. Evan pushes Jonathan out of his seat, he wasn't prepared for the shove and fell over into the aisle of the bus. Jon quickly regained his stance, dusts himself off and rushes out of the bus.

"I'll think I'll be seeing more of you around, I didn't catch your name," Evan doesn't phrase it like a question, but Jon knows exactly that it is.

"My name's Jonathan, and I don't want to be called anything less," he finishes, holding his head high as he says it. He's H20Delirious, but Evan doesn't need to know that. He doesn't need to know he's friends with a scarred freak.

"Sure thing, see you later," he finishes, but the green eyed boy from the bus calls out "Scarface!" to add to the end of the statement. Fuck.

Maybe he might properly stand up to them, _him,_ the next time he sees them. Out of the entirety of Canada, Jon happened to be going to _his_ school. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though the buses are an absolute pile of steaming shit, the school is very posh and fancy. White house fancy. Too fancy for Jonathan's liking. The front of the school is dominated by huge, white buildings with tinted windows. Neatly trimmed, green bushes hide behind the curly, bronze fences. The gate is what Jon pictures the pearly gates to look like. Huge. The main office screams 'professional business' not 'pretentious highschool'. Seriously, it doesn't hurt to tone it down a bit.

A chic lady dressed in a sophisticated black dress sits behind the desk, typing away on her, surprisingly, outdated computer. Jon clears his throat loudly to grab her attention. Her head whips up, her name tag reads 'Lucy'.

"Welcome to Crosswell Secondary Collage, how may I help you?" Her voice is too cheerful for this time of the morning.

"Hi, my name's Jonathan Smith and I was told I need to come to the office to receive my timetable." Wow, this school is already influencing Jon. He never speaks with that type of vocabulary.

"Ah! Yes, you're the new kid from North Carolina, right? It's great to meet you!" Her posh facade melts away, leaving a bubbly young girl, fresh out of collage. She sticks her tiny hand over the counter, waiting for Jon to shake it. He does. Her hands are soft. The printer buzzes, ejecting his new timetable.

"You must be quite the hotshot to get in these subjects. Congrats." She passes Jon the piece of paper, then sees what she was talking about. Advanced subjects, sweet, Evan told him that he's in the advanced subjects one night when he was feeling particularly giddy. Alcohol, maybe? Who knows what those boys have gotten him into. He thanks the lady and start walking towards locker bay D.

"Haha, the D," Jon mutters to himself, lightly chuckling as his feet thump against the pavement.

The lockers aren't kept very well. There's rubbish everywhere, the floorboards are rotting and the roof looks like it's going to cave in. Jon ignores the rancid smell of rotting food and finds his locker, D420. What are the odds? He shoves his black bag into his locker, and before he has time to lock it, his phone rings. The caller I.D. says it's _him_. Jon's ringtone plays super loud, causing a couple of people to turn their heads to the source of the obnoxious noise. Jon answers it quicker than a flash, and walk away to a more private area.

"Hello? Del?" Evan asks, his honey sweet voice melting Jon's insides to goop.

"Evan! What's up? Why are you calling? I'm at school," Jon replies, trying to sound busier than he truely is. He just doesn't want Evan to turn a corner and find Jon standing there talking to him. That would be...awkward.

"No reason. Except that Tyler told me you moved. Where did you move to?" Evan pounces on him. Oh no...oh no, oh no, this is bad. Extremely bad. Shit.

"It's a surprise motherfucker!" Jon exclaims, laughing. Evan laughs alongside Jon. God, that sweet laugh has Jon falling for him all over again.

"Ok, whatever you say Delirious. But, if it's a surprise, does than mean I can finally meet you in real life?" Jon was about to answer 'no', but he heard Evan coming around the corner. FUCK!

"Nope! Gotta go, bye!" Jon rushes out, hangs up and slams the phone back into his denim pocket. He runs back to his locker to see Evan turning the corner out of his peripheral vision.

Jon gets back to his locker to find all his stuff sprawled across the flooring. The gross, revolting flooring. Shit, he forgot to lock it. Jon drops to the floor and stacks all the books in his locker upright, the way he previously had them arranged. He lifts more of them up and was about to put them in when someone knocked them out of his hands, spewing them everywhere.

"Hey Jonny, you're in the way of my locker," Evan elbows him, and sends him toppling over. What the actual fuck?

"You could say please next time," Jon speaks up so he can hear me. He locks his icing eyes with Evan's menacing ones, there was a hint of regret deep in his eyes that Jonathan almost missed. Jon hopes he never sees Evan's eyes that angry yet that distraught ever again.

What did he just say? Evan looks down at the boy sitting on the ground, glaring right up at him with his piercing blue eyes. Evan takes a deep breath. This kid is surprisingly defiant, and Evan admires that, but he's a little ticked off. Evan is known at this school for having a short temper, his handsome looks and beating people up if they mess with him, but it's peer pressure. Anyone who really knows Evan knows that he is a really sweet guy who has been trapped in a vortex of bullshit by his supposed friends. Evan just didn't want to fall victim to his "friends" beliefs of weeding out the weak and making them suffer. Maybe the new kid can be a changing point in his life.

He stands up, not breaking eye contact. Evan's friends are standing behind him, making the universally know punching symbol. Evans knows he has to do it, which is a shame. Evan thinks if this guy held his head higher he might even be attractive, in a weird way Evan doesn't want to think about. Evan sighs and punches him, catching him off guard. He goes flying back, hitting his head on the wall behind him. He opens his bright eyes, and spits blood to the floor.

"What's your problem? _"_ He throws his arms up, still glaring at Evan. He walks over to the new kid, lifts him up by his collar and pushes him against the wall. Maybe this is a bit over the top...

"My problem will be you if you keep this attitude up," Evan snarls, knowing the excess aggression will earn browny points with his friends. Evan releases him, his legs give out making fall down again. Evan reluctantly leaves him there, grabs his books and heads off to the first class. Evan's friends pat him on the back, congratulating him on my offenses.

All that is on Evan's mind are his stunning eyes.

 _'_ No, I can't be thinking like that. Oh, yes I can. Ok, he's hot, so what? Is there a problem with that? Straight jawline (I hope isn't like him), blue eyes that stare into your soul, small nose, tan skin, and to top it off, a willowly body. The scars make him look manlier I guess, I don't know why we called him that awful name, 'scarface'. Everything just fits perfectly on him. _I probably would to,'_ Evan silently debates as he enters the first class and slumps down into his chair.

Argh! Stupid brain.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! For the clarification Evan and Jonathon are both 18 and in their last year of high school. I don't know much about the Canadian education system so if anything doesn't really fit just pretend it does.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once the boys leave the lockers, whispers broke out across the bay. Jon averts his gaze to the ground, yeah the ground is looking rather interesting today. Jon stands up, dusts himself off, gathers what books he needs for class, and heads off. This time he didn't forget to lock the locker.

Jon spent close to ten minutes wandering around the school, the bell having rung ages ago. He has no idea where to go! He doesn't recognise where any of the rooms are. His timetable says that Jon has science in room 18. He wanders a bit more until he finds room 16. Aha! Room 17... room 18! Finally! He goes to open the old, wooden door, but stops.

'Holy shit,' he thinks, 'I'm so late. On my first day as well. I'm hoping the teacher can excuse me, I have a valid reason!'

Jonathan's phone went off, playing the text tone. The delirious outta my mind one. At full volume. _I-I'm del-_ he shuts the damn thing off at the speed of light. The class inside goes silent. Jon slowly reaches to turn the rusty handle and enter, making a note to not look at anyone's faces, poorly suppressing laughter.

The teacher glares at him. He has grey hair, balding on the top, grey eyes and an extremely wrinkled face. He's about Lui's height. Ha, he sort of looks like the old men in Gmod. His name tag say Mr. Cooper on it, next to the school logo, a raven perched on a branch. He clears his throat and furrows his bushy eyebrows.

"About time Mr. Smith, is it?" He snaps at Jon. He nods, staring at the ground, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"Sorry, got lost, sir," Jon replies, loud enough so Cooper's old ears can hear him. His frown disappears, replaced by a smile, making his face younger, but still covered in wrinkles.

"Well that's expected on your first day! Class, this is Jonathon. Jonathon, tell us about yourself," Mr. Cooper says with a sudden mood swing. Jon looks out towards the class. He spots Evan smirking at him in the back. Jon had an inkling he'd be in the same classes, he's one smart cookie.

"Well, I just moved here from the USA last week. I can breathe and walk. That's all there is to it with me," Jon explains. Half the class groans and the other half snickers.

"What about your interests?" Mr. Cooper asks him, determined for a better response this time. Jon decides he's not going to give him a better one.

"I like oxygen, being able to breathe is great," he says, the class starts laughing. Despite his overly fake, nice demeanour, the class must despise him enough to laugh at Jon's shitty jokes, which only further disrupts the class.

"Mr. Smith, please give me a proper answer," the teacher growls, starting to get cross with him.

"Ok, well I like working out, I guess," Jon mumbles, looking down, not knowing what else to say.

"Is that all?" The teacher drawls.

"Well, I like metal and dubstep music, hockey, guitar and running. Is that a better answer, _sir?"_ Jon replies, putting emphasis on 'sir'. The teacher nods and tells me to go sit down. Mum always played heavy metal for Jon growing up, seeing his dad hated it. Dad also hates hockey, plus Evan plays it. Nogla got him into playing guitar. Jonathan got a lot of practice running when he was younger. Sadly, his dad was a faster runner.

Jon spots a spare seat, right next to Evan. Yay, he gets a whole lesson of stirring Evan up, testing his limits. Yeah, that sounds mean, but Jon wants to know for future reference. Just incase of emergency.

Jonathan. What a nice name. Also belonging to Delirious. A.K.A Mr. Hilarious laugh, gorgeous personality and great gaming skills. Evan takes no notice of Jon as he sits next to him, Evan's thoughts are clouded with Delirious. He wishes Del would just tell him where he moved. He pulls out my phone and ask Delirious if he can talk. No reply.

Jon leans over to look at Evan's phone. What does he think he's doing?

"Who the fuck is Delirious?" He whispers.

"None of your business, scarface." Does he think this is a game? A facade Evan and the boys are pulling on him? Well, he wishes it was.

"Sorry, just asking about some idiot you know," he smirks.

"Take. That. Back. Now," Evan slowly demands. He shakes his head smugly. No, he's just doing this for fun. He's asking for it, that's what he's doing. He kicks Jon's shin under the table. He winces.

"I see that there's a heart next to their name as well. Care to explain? Got a widdle cwush?" Jon says. He doesn't know a thing. It's not a little crush, it's a huge one. Besides, Tyler made them both change the contacts so to any outsider it looks like we're gay for each other. But does he care? No!

"No I don't, scarface. It was a dare if you must know," Evan retorts.

"Here I'll ask him for a screenshot." Evan texts Del asking for one.

Jon quickly turns his ringtone off after turning his phone back on. While Evan isn't looking, he screenshots the conversation and sends it to him with a 'now shut up and concentrate on your schoolwork, it's my first day I don't want to stuff up you motherfucker xD'. He turns off his phone and puts it away as Evan turns around to show him.

"There, thats proof. Now shut up and pay attention," Evan snaps.

'Feisty Evan, me likey.' What the fuck brain?

Jon tunes out for the rest of the lesson, not caring much for science. He's more into english and the arts to be honest.

After a long time the bell rings. He stands up, only to have Evan trip him over. A few people notice and laugh. Jon goes red and quickly gets up. He follows the class out of the room at the back of the crowd. P.E. Finally, but he has to get changed last. He doesn't want anyone to see his torn up back.

Jon stacks his books back into his locker, grabs his sports gear and tries to find the change rooms. After wandering around again he spots Evan going into the change rooms. He really needs to get a map or something.

He enters the room, and the scent hits him straight away. Sweat, b.o and axe spray. All waaaaaay too strong. Jon coughs a bit. He looks at the floor as he waits for everyone to finish changing. While he wasn't looking Evan shoves him out of the way of the door.

"Move it scarface," he growls. Jon huffs and walks to the other side of the room. Everyone eventually files out and once he checks no one is there he starts changing.

He quickly takes off his pants and put on some black shorts. He changes his shoes to black runners. He takes his shirt off, leaving his upper half naked. Jon looks down at his stomach, lean muscle with a scar running across it. His back has scars years old and some that didn't heal properly from last year. It still hurts if someone touches a massive scar running down the length of his back that was given to him as a departing gift two months ago.

Jon hears footsteps from behind him.

The teacher told Evan to go get Jon, seeing he's taking ages. He huffs as he walks into the change rooms.

"Hurry up-" Evan stops mid sentence. Jon's got his back facing Evan. Or what's left of his back. Countless scars run up and down, side to side on his back. He turns around, sees Evan and they both start going red.

"Piss off!" He yells at Evan and quickly chucks on a shirt. It never stopped Evan seeing his front though. Although he isn't muscled up like Evan, his lankiness is still attractive in it's own way. He has yet another scar diagonally across his stomach. Evan may as well start calling him scar now.

"Alright, hurry up Delirious," Evan chuckles. They both freeze. Wait, what the fuck. He's little old scarface not good old delirious.

"Again with this delirious person." He rolls his eyes, a chuckle escaping his plush pink lips.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone," Evan replies. Jon frowns. They both exit the room and join our class.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell went, signalling lunch. Everyone rushes out of the maths classroom. Jon dawdles at the back of the group. The lessons have went pretty smoothly. In P.E he out ran the class in a 200 metre run, not to his surprise. He's avoided Evan for most of the day after he saw him shirtless. The blush on his face just made the situation more awkward.

Jon shoves all of his heavy books back into locker 420. He moves away from the lockers with only his phone. Since Jon's youth, he doesn't usually eat at school, but usually at home instead. Jon walks around, trying to find a secluded spot to sit. The occasional crunch of leaves underneath his feet sound as he passes under some trees.

He eventually finds a spot to sit down, under a huge willow tree at the back of the not so strict school. The back of the classrooms are in his line of vision. All sorts of trees, green, red, brown, sprawl along the back of them, almost as if they are there to block the view of the football oval, which is in front of the tree Jon's under.

His phone starts ringing. Jon restored the ringtone to it's former glory at the previous break. All he did in that break was go to the main office to get a map and other things to help him out around the school. If only they gave him pepper spray, that would be hilarious.

He looks at who's calling, it's Tyler. Jon answers. The rest of the crew is in the call as well. Including Vanoss.

"Um, hi? Why did you call me?" Jon asks Tyler hesitantly. He laughs.

"Just wanted to check up. P.S, everyone knows you moved," Tyler laughs, then gets a serious tone in the second sentence. That little bitch!

"What?!" He shouts. Jon is furious, he only told Tyler because Tyler said he was in North Carolina for the week and wanted to visit him. He told Evan this morning because Evan called Jon to say Tyler told him.

"Yeah you little bitch! Are you gonna tell us where you moved to now?" Evan asks. Jon sighs, accepting his defeat.

"Canada," he barely utters, but everyone heard him. Nogla whoops in the background.

"Finally H20Vanoss can sail!" He cheers. A few groans echo out, but a few more cheers do to.

"Shut up you dumb shit! That won't ever happen," Terroriser laughs, you could almost hear the eye roll in his voice. Oh, but Jon hopes it does Brian, he hopes it does.

"Hey, Lui also moved to Ireland! He's currently living with me, much to his disgust. But it's hilarious having him around," Nogla explains.

"Yeah, this dumb fuck spilt coffee all over me yesterday. I'll have to get my own place as soon as possible," Lui explains, getting a laugh from the rest of it. "But really, I feel closer than ever," he finishes in a sappy tone.

"Oh yeah, Evan and Jon are now officially in their last year of school. How's that going?" Craig asks. Everyone else is a year older than the two, having graduated last year.

"Oh, it's going good for me, I guess," Jon says in a monotone. Yeah, besides getting punched in the face by his best friend, but they don't have to know about that.

"Well, um, that's good? And you Evan?" Craig says, with a hint of confusion.

"Well, there's this new kid at my school. He's got massive scars running down his face, so my friend's told me to call him scarface. In fact, he's got scars all over his body. I accidentally saw him shirtless earlier today..." Evan trails off. Jon fights the urge to burst out laughing. He sounds so embarrassed!

"Is he hot?" Brian asks. Everyone knew Brian was gay, he told them a couple of weeks ago. They were all accepting of him, but the amount of gay jokes has increased.

"Get your gay ass out of here Brian! But if you must know, yes, yes he is," Evan chuckles. Jon shakes his head while smiling. He feels the blood rush to his face.

"You'll have to introduce him to me!" Brian laughs, not knowing that he already knows the very guy in question.

"Maybe not, he doesn't seem very...I don't know, but I don't think you should talk to him. It's just something about him screams danger. Not the good danger, but the type of danger that says 'hey, if you get to know me, I'll kill you.' Or, 'I'm being used by a gang of hoons as something or other, so if you talk to me they'll use you to.' That sort of thing," Evan explains. Jon stays speechless. He's not a killer. He's not being used by a bunch of bad guys. Jon was beaten up by his dad so that makes him hesitant about the world. So that probably makes him seem shifty.

"Ok then..." Brian trails off.

"Wait a seco- I see him! Maybe I should stop by and give him a visit," Evan says. Sure enough, across the pitch Jon spots him strutting his stuff.

"Woah Evan, settle down, you don't need to get violent with him!" Wildcat chuckles.

"As much as I'd love to hear this, I have to get going. Talk to you all later. Bye!" Jon said as if he wasn't about to get his face pounded in. He hangs up after a chorus of byes. As he walks over, a couple of his friends join him. Quickly, Jon grabs his headphones out of his pocket, puts them into his phone, opens Spotify and plays Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold. People sometimes say Avenged Sevenfold seem bad, but Jonathan enjoys the music and that's all that matters.

He taps his foot in rhythm to the song as they approach him. Evan rips the headphones out of his ear. He turns off his phone and puts it away.

"Hey Evan and the crew, what's up?" Jon says, almost mocking him.

'It's like I'm asking them to beat me up,' Jon thinks. Evan turns off his phone and puts it in his pocket, probably leaving the gang in wonder of why 'scarface' sounds like Delirious if they heard him.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you have scars across your back?" He says, he doesn't even need to add a threat. Jon rolls his eyes.

"I hardly think that's any of your business, you don't need to know because it doesn't concern you." Just as he finishes speaking a blinding pain races up Jon's jaw. What's his problem? Evan knocks him over and straddles him. Jon tries with all his might not to blush, and somehow manages to succeed.

"How about now?" He questions, curiosity flooding his voice now, rather than hatred. Jon huffs and turns his head away from him. He grabs his chin and makes Jon look him in the eye.

"It still isn't your business," Jon refrains his laughter. This situation is so ridiculous. Here Jon is, with his crush pinning to to the ground, threatening him to tell him about what his dad did to him or he'll beat him up.

Evan punches Jon's face again. Violence isn't the answer, even he should know that.

"Bosh his face in Ev!" One of the boys call out.

"Look, I appreciate that you're so concerned for me, but beating me up isn't going to get me to tell you. Try something else," he explains. Evan seems taken aback. He takes the hand that's been punching him and runs it over his shirt, across Jon's stomach. He stops when he feels the scar on it and bunches up the fabric, ready to rip it off.

 _Don't get hard, don't you fucking dare._ Jon steels himself. The blush creeps onto his cheeks, darker than ever. How is anyone not seeing this?

"I'll keep going if you don't tell me," Evan says. Haha it's so funny he thinks Jon is straight. But Jon better let him keep thinking that.

"Ok, ok! Get off me and I'll tell you. You're crushing me!" He agrees. Evan smirks, Jon saw that he was going to help him up, but he caught sight of his friends and didn't. What? Jon looks him dead in the eye and opens his mouth as if he's going to tell him. Then he bolts. He runs across the football oval with them shouting behind him. He doesn't care, he keeps running and finally loses them. He finds another spot to sit at and his phone rings again. He quickly catches his breath before answering it.

It's the group again.

"Hi," Tyler greets him. Evan is the last one in the call.

"What happened after I left?" Jon asks them.

"Well Evan went up to whatshisface and then he hung up! Care to explain Evan?" Tyler asks.

"Well, I was trying to get him to tell me about his scars. T-that's all," Evan stutters, as if he's embarressed.

"That's all my ass! What else happened Evan you're embarrassed about something," Craig pipes up.

"Um, well, I pinned him to the ground and was punching him-" Evan was cut off by Nogla.

"Evan you fucking asshole don't go around hurting people for the sake of hurting them!" The irishman's voice rang out.

"Sorry Nogla, but I have a reputation of the so called 'bad boy'. I never wanted it to be, but it just stuck," Evan says.

"So help me if it's these so called 'friends' we keep hearing about peer pressuring you, I'll kick their nuts up their throats!" Nogla shouts, followed by Lui asking him to use his non existing inside voice.

"And?" Craig prompts.

"Aaaaaand, IfelthisstomachbecauseIwasbeinganidiotandwantedtogetitoutofhim. There I said it," Evan rushes out, and takes a breath.

"What the hell Evan? Slow down," Marcel laughs. Evan sighs.

"I-I felt his stomach because I was being an idiot and wanted to get it out of him," Evan says, almost as a whisper. Everyone whoops.

"Aye, that's my gay buddy right here!" Terroriser laughs.

"I'm not gay! It was an impulse and I now realise I shouldn't've done it because who the fuck goes around doing that?! If the word gets out, I'm a goner. 'Extra extra! Read all about the gay asian who we used to love but now hate!' It's bad enough that my friends were there, but they left after the little event," Evan says, he sounds distraught.

"Don't worry, I don't think they'll tell," Jon reassures him, because he knows he won't tell anyone.

"Aside from that. Did he feel good?" Brian asks.

"OH MY GOSH TERRORISER KNOCK IT OFF!" Marcel shouts at him. They all laugh, including Terroriser.

"Gays will be gay," he says, Jon can almost hear the shoulder shrug.

"I have to go, the day ends soon," Jon says.

"Same here, bye guys," Evan says. Jon makes his way back to the manky lockers and gets his stuff for the last period of the day.

Jon is going to love how awkward it's going to be between 'scarface' and Evan now. Great, just great.


End file.
